Thoughts
by Tomboy13
Summary: One-shot. After the events of Starcrossed, Wally has time to think. About what was really lost.


DON'T OWN JL. BUT I DO OWN STARCROSSED ON DVD, WHICH I WATCH ALMOST DAILY…

**JUST TO SEE WALLY!!**

I stared around my room sadly, well it really wasn't my room, it was a guest room that Bruce had allowed me to stay in.

Bruce Wayne was Batman, the thought still twisted my mind, as much as I tried to picture it, I couldn't place those two together,

' Talk about one good secret identity.' My mask was off, there wasn't any need to hide my face from them anymore and in a way I was glad. There would be no more secrets, no more surprises, no more lies…No more Hawkgirl. I drew my knees up to my chest and hugged them. She was gone, the Javelin was in pieces and the Watchtower was a smoking crater in the ground. I could not suppress the shudder that ran through me. I had honestly thought that Batman was going to die, hell, I thought we were all going to die. Back in the prison, despite Hawkgirl's orders, the guards had been merciless. One had purposely turned the setting on my cage higher, squeezing the breath out of me. I could vaguely recall John yelling at them to stop before two guards entered his cage and there was silence.

That was the first time I heard Superman cuss and it scared me, for some strange reason it scared me shitless. Hawkgirl had visited us once, just once and then she had left us to their mercy. Diana was smart though; she kept planning an escape when no one else could. She didn't go into details but I think she got to the guard by using her ' feminine charms' as John calls them.

I had my doubts about Hro when he first arrived, and I suppose my thoughts changed after Hawkgirl explained what he was all about to me. I never liked him but I trusted him, John always said I was too damn trusting and now I know why. I think the only reason I didn't like Talak was because I thought he was stealing Shayera from my friend, and he was! If Batman hadn't been his paranoid self the world would have been destroyed and like idiots we would have been clueless. We would have had a hand in its destruction.

Out of everyone I think Clark is taking this the worst, or maybe John…at least he hides it better then Clark.

The voting turned out somewhat like I thought it would, I voted for Shay to stay, along with J'onn and Bruce. Diana wasn't going to welcome her back under any circumstances, and I think Clark was so angry that someone he trusted would do this to the team that he never wanted to see her again. John surprised me, I thought he would want Hawkgirl to stay; I guess she really hurt him. There's a lot more to the story then anyone's going to tell me. I miss her a lot, the way she used to treat me like her little brother, the way she fought in battle…everything.

I knew what her choices cost her, there were so many times she could have let us die and make the invasion of Earth go a lot smoother, but she didn't. She was our teammate, our ally, and our friend. I would never want to be in her position, but in the end, she saved us, just like she did in the old days.

John and Clark were gone for the past few days, John had to go back to Oa in order to receive a new power ring, he's really upset that Talak broke his old one, and upset is putting lightly. I rub at the large bruise on my arm that I received during a training drill with John. Even without his ring he's dangerous and I think my old man comment might've pushed him further. Batman has us training to fight without our powers and John took to that in a heartbeat. Of course Batman is the best at it and I probably rank third. Superman, Diana and J'onn have a problem not using their powers, maybe it's because they never started out as regular humans like the rest of the team. I sat up at the sound of a knock,

" Come in." An elderly man enters the room,

" Master Wallace, diner will be served in half an hour sir."

" Thanks Al, and could ya just call me Wally?"

" Of course Master Wally." He leaves the room and I go back to my thoughts. Bruce is very lucky no one put two and two together after he was seen with Diana. I caught a glimpse of a newspaper with their picture on it

**Wonder Woman and Good Samaritan: Bruce Wayne Save Two Lives.**

I lay back on the bed and debate whether or not to go home. Central City was one of the cities the Hawkpeople had torn through when the began their martial law as was Metropolis, Keystone, New York, and even Gotham lost a few buildings to the not so helpful Thanagarians. Bruce told me my place had been ripped apart as a potential hiding spot for the League, simply because The Flash had been seen zooming about the area every once in a while. John and Diana's homes were also destroyed, so they were also staying with Bruce. Which, I think, Diana liked.

I got up and changed out of my uniform into the same clothes that I had worn during the invasion, I felt tears build up in my eyes,

' No, I won't cry. I'm not the one who lost—' I stopped the thought before it finished, no I _did_ lose someone, I lost a friend and a trust I thought could never be broken. But at least I wasn't alone, like Shayera now was. She couldn't go home, she couldn't walk on the streets with people trying to hurt her, she felt like she could never come back to us but she could. I want her to. I left my room and began to walk to the dining room; John and Clark should be back by now, hopefully with a new power ring for John.

I haven't brought up the subject of asking Hawkgirl back with anybody; I don't think they would like it. Nobody says her name, nobody mentions missions that she had been on, and nobody acknowledges her existence. They act like she was never around, but she was. Bruce put away any pictures he had with her in it, he put them all in my room, I guess he thinks I'm the only one who won't rip them in half. I continue walking down the hallway and enter the dining room. Bruce, Diana, and Clark are already there,

" Hey guys." I walk to my usual seat, between Clark and John, who entered the room right behind me,

" Hey Wally." I can tell by how everyone's acting that this is going to be a night of talking, not about the future, that's already been decided, but about the past we've left behind. About _who _we left behind. I think we need this, I know I do.

Hawkgirl may not want to come back but the lest we can do is honor the fact that she was one of us and that she gave up everything for her adopted home and family.

_A FALLEN HERO IS STILL A HERO. ALL THEY NEED IS A LITTLE HELP._


End file.
